


Illustrations for Stormbird

by flaggermousse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanart, M/M, One Piece Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: Illustrations for OP Big Bang 2016. A series of movie posters, and drawings of the original characters in the story.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Stormbird Movie Posters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687145) by [Judin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/pseuds/Judin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four movie posters for Stormbird.


	2. Second version of poster 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judin really liked this more brightly coloured version of the fourth poster.


	3. Original Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original characters for Stormbird.

**Captain Gently** and **Lethe**

**Furia Demona** and **Baba Demona**

**Allie** and **Mara**

**Rica**

****


End file.
